


All Too Well

by thelittlelioness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlelioness/pseuds/thelittlelioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's moving in with Harry and Hermione offers to help Ginny pack all of her things into boxes. She's not expecting to see her ex-boyfriend Ron there, but maybe it's all for the better that they work things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Too Well

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "All Too Well" by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "All Too Well"

I walk down the hall of the Burrow, gazing at the various photos of the Weasley family hanging on the walls. A wedding picture of Molly and Arthur; the family portrait from their trip to Egypt the summer before third year; one of Harry and Ginny from the night they were engaged. Their relationship isn't always easy, but it is enviable. Ginny got to marry her celebrity crush and Harry finally got the large family and loyal companionship he'd been searching for all his life. A part of me aches for a relationship like that.

I stop at a picture of Harry, Ron, and myself taken the last day of third year. I, the shortest, stand at the center with each of the two boys at my sides. We are beaming up at the camera, unaffected by all the happenings of that year for the moment. Ron's hand is on my shoulder, pulling me slightly closer. For a fleeting second, I wish for that friendship again. We fought constantly, sure, but it was nothing that time couldn't fix. No complications.

All that, and for what—heartbreak? The end of our relationship, I could take, albeit miserably. But it had been the destruction of our friendship that hurt the most. Years of "helping" him with his homework, the surge of pride welling up in my heart when Ron made the Quidditch team in fifth year, our first kiss—it was a masterpiece.

I never seemed to forget it. It really doesn't seem logical to have thrown away all of that just because of some trivial row.

One single, fat tear escapes my eye as I recount all the good memories, the things I forgot as I gathered up my stuff and left that night three and a half months ago. I spent time with Viktor, but I decided to leave him too, because he seemed to want more than the friendship I was willing to give, and I wanted to save him the heartbreak.

"'Mione?"

My eyes go wide as I whirl around to see none other than Ronald Weasley standing behind me. "Oh, hello. I was just…" I trail off as I try to find an answer.

Ron shuffles nervously and says, "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"I came to help Ginny pack. She said you'd be gone tonight."

"I would have thought a clever woman like you would have checked the family clock to see if my devious little sister was right."

"I should go and tell her off for such a bad plan, shouldn't I?" I smile absently and shake my head at Ginny, because of course.

"Wait. I think… er…we should talk," Ron offers.

I can't think of anything to say, so he leads me downstairs to the quiet, empty kitchen. Before seating himself, he rummages around for something to eat and settles on a plate of biscuits and some butterbeer. I nibble on a chocolate biscuit.

"We never got a chance to talk about what happened," I started, eager to sort this out. "I'm not entirely sure you know how much I care about you, about this relationship."

"It was just easier. I was—still am—gone half the time. I spend more time with Harry than with you because of work…And you deserve so much more. You deserve all the success you're bound to gain, you deserve a boyfriend who'll always be there to love you and celebrate all of your achievements."

"I will always come back to you, Ron."

"Yet you stayed with Krum after our row," he snaps.

I don't need to ask how he knows that—both Viktor and I are something of legend in the Wizarding World.

"Ronald," I say, exasperated because he still does not understand, even after all these years.

In the dim lighting, I can barely see his face. I take his hands in mine and he looks down.

"Viktor is one of my best friends. Yes, he was my first boyfriend, but you were my first kiss, my first love, my only love."

Ron finally meets my gaze. It is in this moment when something changes: his eyes turn brighter, and he slowly smiles. "Ginny once said you kissed Krum. Did you know that? Guess she was wrong. And I fully intend to be your last, too."

It is one of those achingly romantic moments that don't come along very often. Dating Ron is always fire on fire, passion and wild emotions. Seeing him like this, the soft lighting casting shadows on his face…well, it's nothing short of beautiful.


End file.
